


Mira Means Many Things

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Cancer, Suicidal Thoughts, They them pronouns for Tabitha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Art Trade with @ovenlex who wanted the story of lil Mira nextMira has a lot of meanings: “wonderful” (Latin), “ocean/sea” (Sanskrit), “peace” (Russian/Slovene), “fate” (Greek), “(little) princess”, “good”, “nice” (Arabic) and “princess” (Kurdish)To Tabitha who named her (as Matt named Reuben), they went with Ocean/Sea
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt





	Mira Means Many Things

"Hey, hey, tiny little Man, uppy, uppy~" Matt's excited but soft voice spoke in the dim darkness of his son's room.

Reuben woke with a start but still well out of it, drool hanging from his mouth, Janga flailing his little paws next to him, cozy upon it back snuggled close to it's Master and best friend.

"Dad?"

"It's time, Reuben!"

Reuben had two things in his mind, he suddenly was 12 or he was becoming a big brother!

He mentally knew he was becoming a big brother but sputtered out stupidly, "I can start my island challenge?"

Matt snorted and thus he knew and wobbed sleepily off his bed, Janga chattering beside him, half asleep but just excited, misstepped and face planted to the floor with a "Jang!"

Lifted into his master's arms and zipped up into his light jacket, both father and son left his room and there stood Tabitha both tired but in a rather trance like state waiting for them in the hallway.

Reuben beamed and lightly hugged his mother who broke the far off stare and smiled before panting softly, "Sorry for walking you-"

"Really, Mama?"

Tabitha smiled wide then winced but before they could respond, Matt tenderly led them and Reuben along outside the front door and to the car and down into the small city of Akala Island where most of the trading and shopping was done.

Doctors, shops, libraries, and more sat in this part of the Island and that's where Matt drove his family that night.

After calling ahead to Doctor Joy, not to be confused with the Nurse Joy of the Pok'emon Center, this one worked with humans, especially humans like Tabitha and tonight, would be helping Tabitha!

"I love you so much Tabitabi!" Matt spoke sweetly to his partner who was settled onto a bed, ready to be taken away.

"Why can't we-"

"Reasons, reasons tiny little Man!" Matt spoke sadly and kissed Tabitha again before lifting Reuben up to say goodbye next.

Both son and Pok'emon said their goodbyes by kisses and nuzzles and tears before Dr. Joy smiled with the utmost assurance and said before wheeling Tabitha away, "I got them back to you before Mr. Ushi~ Remember, with Reuben?"

Reuben couldn't help see the sad pride burning in his dad's eyes as he nodded and Doctor Joy smiled sweetly and started off once more and passed the double doors until they closed them in leaving them behind.

-

Hours seemed to pass for Reuben and finally, he peeped out as Janga nudged him and patted his hand with his clawed paw, gifting him some courage, "Dad?"

"Hmm? Reu? Tiny little Man… I'm so sorry for being so quiet! You okay?"

He reached over and Reuben settled his five year old body into his father's almost never ending body and asked out right, "You couldn't go in the first time… Either? Why?"

Matt looked down then to the doors, looked down again then sighed before kissing his son's little head, voice lost in the soft black locks, "Daddy has something… Wrong within him… He's been told it doesn't spread the way HE thinks it does b...but he worries to the point… He can't bring himself to risk hurting your Mama or sister… Or you back then for that matter…"

"What is it?"

Matt held his son and shivered before answering tightly, "I was born with something that made me sick, very very sick- The Doctors said the sickness cou...could be passed down to any kids I had.. Kinda...why we ne...ver.. I never got over it and let the fear over take me into believing it would spread out some other way and… If not for Grandpa Archie…"

Reuben sort of understood.

If he feared this 'sickness' spread if he had kids, what would stop it from spreading when they were born, or something?

He was 5 still-

Janga and Reuben both pressed into the shuddering body of Matt and stayed quiet up until a voice above called out happily, "Mr. Ushio? Come to the double doors please?!"

And like lightning, all three stood waiting eagerly!

Once allowed inside and led down a few hallways, Matt snagging three masks before he stepped foot into the ward, the group was shown Tabitha's door where upon the door sat a pink Butterfree!

"Excuse me, are they both-" Reuben heard only to hear ahead his mother's tired but back in command voice return with, "Maaaaaatt!"

"We're both fine!"

They entered and like the nursery back home, and feeling certain like when HE was born, Reuben felt the warmest warmth ever! Smelled the sweetest scent, it felt like a dream inside this room!

"We've monitored her as well as Re remember, Matt?"

Matt nodded, unable to speak and Tabitha beamed lovingly up at him with a tiny bundle in their arms.

"We're all just fine, as have you since your treatment all those years back~ Not a sign to be had~ Coughing was what you were left with~ Our kids are beautiful, look, look at your daughter-" Tabitha said and Reuben too saw his sister now.

Eyes lidded like his mother's, skin a soft brown. She was beautiful!

"They say her eyes are ruby like mine~" Tabitha purred and kissed their daughters Downy soft babies head.

Tucked close by within Tabitha's red sweater, creaking could be heard and Janga chirped happily, softly, then padded over and began to reveal the egg Reuben's mother had long begun to take care of since it had been given to them by a neighboring DayCare Ranch.

A glow overtook the egg Janga had exposed, then uncurled a newborn Chespin, the spiny nut Pok'emon, a grass type starter of Kalos!

It's little body fixed itself from its egg based home and soon filled out, a tail poked out as well as the spines it was named for poked out upon its head.

It rubbed it's face with it's paws and yawned before Matt gushed over that next.

"Tabitabi, our baby girl has her own starter like Reu!"

Tabitha looked proud at both Pok'emon and child then whispered, kissing the baby girl who eyed the weird bright blob she'd seen with Ruby orbs wide open, "Mira~"

"You named Reuben~ I like Mira~"

"It sounds beautiful, Tabs~" Matt breathed through his three masks and kissed them, leaning very carefully down to do so.

"Hi Mira!" Reuben whispered as Janga curled up around Chespin who got comfy immediately, face nestled under a shiny belly scale.

Mira broke her stare from the blobs she saw one way then focused upon her brother and saw the white blob of the heart upon his face only and blepped some before sneezing twice.

He already loved her to bits!

And beyond all costs, he and Janga would protect her and Chespin from any and all Brutes this would had to offer!

**Author's Note:**

> My Headcannon of what Archie saves Matt over (suicide) due to a type of cancer called Neuroblastoma (long reason for this)
> 
> \----
> 
> Name: Reuben
> 
> Age: (starting out in Alola 12)
> 
> Behavior: Gentle, a ball of love, patient
> 
> Looks: Piebald, like Janga, a heart shape of white rests center of his nose tip and ends in his hair (why he loves them so much), has the blue eyes of Matt and body type of Tabitha
> 
> Likes: Everything, Pok'emon, nature, adventure
> 
> Hates: Brutes (meanies)
> 
> Pokemon: Janga the shiny Jangmo-o (has a scar on his snout from the day he was found by Reu), Skitty, Snivy, Espurr (Female), Carvanha, and Numel!
> 
> All evolved but listed as such for his start up Team
> 
> Other info: Plays Baseball, a team with trainers and Pok'emon alike, has a little sister named Mira
> 
> -
> 
> Name: Mira
> 
> Age: (starting out in Alola 12)
> 
> Behavior: As she ages she becomes more like her mother Tabitha, sharp and no nonsense (but easy to be near just as the past Admin once was in Magma)
> 
> Looks: A soft brown with black hair and lidded eyes like Tabitha, just as red as her mother's too! Has the body type of Matt, (tall really)
> 
> Likes: Order, Pok'emon, nature
> 
> Hates: Brutes (meanies), disorder, and 
> 
> Pok'emon: Trusty Chespin named Chesto, Growlithe, Wooper, Espurr (Male), as well as a Carvana, and Numel
> 
> All evolved but listed as such for his start up Team
> 
> Other info: Trains to be the best at anything that comes her way and doesn't stop until she learns how it works or a way to do it! Has an older brother, Reuben~
> 
> -
> 
> Family tree being Maxie and Archie as Uncle's to them, whilst Shelly and Courtney are Aunt's
> 
> Reu and Mira know of Aqua and Magma and get to ask what they wish to their parents when questions pop up
> 
> -
> 
> At twelve, they start their travels as Pok'emon trainers much to Matt and Tabitha's sadness
> 
> -
> 
> As they age up they travel further afield as to how they get the other Pok'emon of their Teams


End file.
